La Novia
by Lady Josie
Summary: Esta historia vio la luz ya hace 11 años. Hace menos de dos meses decidí REESTRENARLA. Hoy decido borrar esta historia que tanto he amado. #NOALPLAGIO #NOPUBLICARSINAUTORIZACIÓNDELAAUTORA
1. Chapter 1

La Novia

Lady Josie Grandchester

En la actualidad

Un automóvil deportivo en color rojo se detuvo juntó a la acera. Solo 24 horas antes había sido rentado en el aeropuerto de Chicago. Su conductor dirigió su mirada azul hacia la enorme mansión situada en Lakewood, junto al lago Michigan. Era la primera vez que veía la imponente construcción de ladrillos rojos y le pareció un lugar frío, a pesar del clima caluroso de la zona. Era finales de abril.

Observó con aire crítico el movimiento que se desarrollaba en los jardines. Una docena de personas trabajaban afanosamente en arreglar el lugar para la boda que se realizaría en un par de horas. Ajenos todos ellos, a la tormenta que se avecinaría en el interior de la mansión cuando él entrara y diera el mensaje que llevaba consigo.

Golpeó el volante con furia e impotencia. Le habría gustado que los acontecimientos no se hubieran desarrollado de esa manera. El tenía otros planes. Planes que se llevó el viento y que hicieron reconsiderar la situación, haciéndolo viajar desde Inglaterra, para arreglar en la medida lo que por naturaleza no tenía arreglo.

Maldijo entre dientes al aparecer el rostro de su "querido" primo Archibald en su mente, creador del vendaval que caería sobre las ilusiones de la mujer que lo esperaba en el interior de la mansión.

\- Llegaste demasiado lejos por tu estupidez. Debiste dejarla antes, cuando te lo ordene. No ahora, que el daño puede ser irreparable – explotó, sabiendo que el deseo de Archie por poseer lo que él deseaba para sí, lo llevó hacerle el ultimátum.

Con paso firme, salió del auto y se dirigió a la entrada, ajeno al aura de poder y determinación que su presencia exudaba bajo el traje gris Armani. Era un hombre elegante, nacido en cuna de oro.

La puerta se encontraba abierta, así que no tuvo reparó en entrar. El movimiento en el interior era más palpable, aunque no había persona alguna que lo recibiera. Observó detenidamente el recibidor evaluando cada detalle de éste. La riqueza del lugar le pareció obscena.

Su escrutinio se detuvo al encontrarse con una fotografía enmarcada en una moldura dorada, sobre una mesa antigua e invariablemente valiosa. Paso sus dedos sobre la imagen. Un rostro de ojos verdes y larga cabellera rubia y rizada, había tratado de dibujar una sonrisa al fotógrafo sin engañarlo. Muy diferente a la chiquilla que vió 4 meses atrás, llena de vida y alegría por su futura boda.

\- ¡Duque de Grandchester! – una voz chillona interrumpió sus recuerdos haciéndolo mirar hacía la parte superior de la escalera que dominaba el salón. La mujer siempre le había desagradado.

\- Señora Leegan – saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

La mujer se apresuró en cubrir la distancia que los separaba.

\- Me alegra tanto que viniera. Estábamos tan consternados de que no llegará a tiempo a la boda de nuestra querida Candy y su primo Archivald. Seguramente tuvo que dejar todas sus ocupaciones para estar aquí.

Sarah Leegan le parecía una mujer capaz de hacer lo imposible para cubrir las apariencias de la rancia aristocracia de Chicago. De mediana edad, cabellos rojizos y elegantemente vestida, le tendió su mano llena de anillos ostentosos para saludarlo.

\- Mi señora – llevó la mano femenina hasta sus labios. No por caballerosidad, sino por la imperiosa necesidad de tenerla de su lado para cuando la tragedia explotara. Sonrió con cinismo. Al fin tendría la oportunidad de probar la ambición de los Leegan.

\- Quiero ver a su sobrina – ordenó con voz fría y calculadora antes que la mujer lo enrrollara en una de sus aburridas pláticas.

\- Por supuesto, Duque de Grandchester. La haré llamar.

Odiaba escuchar su título nobiliario en voz de Sarah Leegan, pero sabía que era imperioso marcar la diferencia entre ellos.

\- Deseo hablar con ella en privado.

La mujer no oculto el brillo interrogante de su mirada. Había despertado su suspicacia.

Asintiendo, lo llevó a través de la escalera en forma de caracol. Se detuvieron juntó a una puerta de roble oscuro. Adivinando la intensión de la mujer en acompañarlo al interior de la alcoba dijo:

\- A solas.

La señora Leegan no tuvo más remedio que alejarse.

Tocó la puerta y no esperó respuesta antes de entrar. Frente a él se encontraba un ángel de cabellos rubios ataviado en un albornoz sentado frente al espejo. Dos personas la acompañaban. Le arreglaban los últimos toques a su maquillaje, mientras realizaban bromas referentes a las novias.

En un escrutinio rápido de la habitación, noto el hermoso vestido de novia montado en un maniquí. Una sonrisa cínica dibujó los labios masculinos.

\- Deseo hablar con la señorita Andley a solas – su tono de voz les indico a los maquillistas que obedecieran sin vacilar.

Dejaron su algarabía para salir de la habitación.

Camino decidido hasta donde la novia se encontraba sentada. Percibió la mirada verde, bellamente enmarcada, en el reflejo del espejo. Había un brillo de temor en ellos.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí, señor Grandchester? – la pregunta fue clara y concisa.

Grandchester la miró detenidamente a través del espejo, sabiendo que varios meses atrás la joven cambio el concepto que tenía de él. Había dejado de ser Terry para ella. Descubrió el ligero estremecimiento que sufrió el cuerpo femenino.

\- Creí que como estaba en contra de la boda, jamás vendría.

La voz melodiosa le recordó el propósito de su visita.

\- Traje una carta de Archie. Él me pidió que te la entregara personalmente – sonó frio.

Otro estremecimiento recorrió a la joven sin apartarle la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo.

En cámara lenta, la rubia extendió su mano temblorosa para recibir la misiva que le entregaba el hombre colocado detrás de ella.

El noble ingles se alejó al instante que la joven comenzó abrir el sobre. Se acercó a la puerta y colocó el seguro de esta. Sería imposible que alguien ajeno a ellos dos entrara a la habitación.

Al girar se encontró con la inmensidad de emociones que cruzaban el rostro femenino. Su corazón se lleno de dolor. Parado frente a él, yacía Candice White Andley mirándolo fijamente llena de dolor y odio.

Acepto estoicamente los golpes en el pecho que esta le propino con puño cerrado cuando se abalanzo contra él. Su reacción fue la misma que predijo. Lo culpaba de su desgracia y era verdad.

Magistralmente él movió las piezas del rompecabezas para que estas se acomodaran a su antojo y voluntad, sin importarle a quién se llevaba en el proceso.

Tomo las manos por las muñecas cuando estas dejaron de golpearlo llenas de rabia. Un rostro lleno de lágrimas negras lo miró. Había un vacio en los ojos verdes de la joven.

Ella se soltó de su amarre y tambaleante se dirigió al vestido de novia. Con un solo golpe lo tiró al piso. Un sonido estrepitoso se escucho. La rubia se arrodillo ante el vestido y desesperadamente trataba de quitarlo del maniquí. Cuando logro su propósito comenzó a desgarrarlo, de igual forma en que sentía su corazón.

Lo que sucedía en el interior de la habitación no paso desapercibido por los demás inquilinos de la mansión. Comenzaron agolparse a fuera de la misma.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Sarah Leegan. Después unos golpes sobre la puerta – ¡Duque de Grandchester! – demandaba la atención del hombre que en el interior miraba la escena desgarradora.

Salió al pasillo asegurándose que nadie viera el sufrimiento de la joven. Miró directamente a Sarah y con voz fría como un tempano, anuncio:

\- La boda se cancela.

El horror del escándalo se reflejo en el rostro de la mujer.

\- ¿Qué van a decir nuestras amistades? – fue lo primero que comento.

No pudo evitar mirarla con desprecio.

\- Dirán lo que yo quiera que digan. Informe a todos los invitados que la boda se suspendió. Qué la novia recapacito y se casa con otro hombre.

\- ¿Con quién? – el asombro anido en la cara de Sarah.

\- Conmigo – miró con aire de triunfo como la elegante dama se alejaba apresurada a comunicarse con los invitados.

Entró a la habitación de nuevo, encontrando a la joven en completo estado de shock. Se había quitado la tiara de cristal cortado y las horquillas que le sostenían el cabello rizado en un alto chongo. Seguía tumbada en el suelo. Continuaba llorando.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Tomo una toalla y la coloco bajo el chorro de agua, después de abrir el grifo.

Regreso y se hinco juntó a la joven. Levantó su barbilla y comenzó de forma delicada a limpiar su rostro. La toalla comenzó a impregnarse de maquillaje y sombra multicolor.

\- ¿Qué le voy a decir a… mis tíos? – susurro entre lágrimas. Miraba el vacío.

\- Deja que yo me encargue de todo – la tomó entre sus brazos.

La joven lloró apoyada en ellos. Llevó su mano hasta los rizos y aspiró la fresca fragancia que estos expedían.

\- Todo va ha estar bien de ahora en adelante. Nunca hago una promesa que no pueda cumplir.

En la lejanía escuchaba la voz de Terry Grandchester dando órdenes. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Sintió como le quitaba el albornoz. No hizo nada para cubrir la semi-desnudes de su cuerpo. Le dolía el alma.

Se dejó vestir con lo primero que encontró Terry, en el guardarropa. No había mucho que escoger. La mayoría de sus cosas se encontraban guardadas en el equipaje junto a la puerta.

Entró a la habitación el ama de llaves, a llevarse las últimas maletas. Observó llena de tristeza a la joven sentada sobre la orilla de la cama. Parecía una muñeca, sin vida. Ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Seguida de ella, entraron Max y Sarah Leegan. No podían enmascarar el gusto de saber que emparentarían con la nobleza inglesa al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – preguntó el hombre de cabello cano.

\- Me llevaré a Candy – les informó Terry, sin despegar la vista del jardín. Se encontraba recargado sobre el marco del ventanal.

La pareja asintió complacida.

\- Nos casaremos dentro de tres días, aprovechando la conmoción del día de hoy. Les haré llegar la invitación – ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de mirarlos. Adivinaba las expresiones de sus interlocutores – En relación a nuestro contrato, todo sigue en pie. Mañana vendrán a recoger los caballos que le compre.

Sarah sonrió. Habían ganado una pequeña fortuna y en el camino obtuvieron vínculos con un hombre muy importante y sobre todo millonario. No habría escándalo alguno.

Un gemido quedo acaparó la atención del hombre joven. Caminó hasta el nacimiento de este y se acuclillo frente a la joven. Se veía tan desvalida.

\- Nos vamos ya – le dijo quedo. Obligó a que la joven rodeara su cuello con los brazos y la levantó en vilo.

Con paso firme salió de la habitación, tras ellos iban los tíos de la rubia. No paró hasta llegar a su automóvil. Delicadamente acomodo a la rubia en el interior de este. Le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y cerró la portezuela con seguro.

Rodeó el auto y antes de entrar en él se despidió en un apretón de manos de Max y Sarah Leegan.

Salió de la propiedad por el mismo camino que recorrió 4 horas antes. Miró por el retrovisor al personal que ahora recogían los arreglos de la boda. Después de todo, había conseguido su propósito.

Candy White Andley no se casó con Archiebald Cornwell, primo del séptimo Duque de Grandchester.

Continuará.

Gracias a cada una de ustedes que han tomado parte de su valioso tiempo en leer el primer capitulo de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado.

Sus comentarios con gusto los recibiré en erikajhs28 .mx


	2. Chapter 2

En las últimas semanas he recibido muchos comentarios de las lectoras, buenos y otros mal intencionados.

Las mal intencionadas han dejado post que se pueden interpretar como agresivos. Me han llamado egocentrista, egoísta, deshonesta, aprovechada, ambiciosa, estafadora y otros calificativos que se han dedicado a dirigir hacia mi persona.

He querido mantenerme al marguen de esos comentarios, pero como estas mismas lectoras exigen respeto a sus opiniones, así mismo exijo respeto a mis decisiones, las cuales señalo a continuación con el propósito de dejarlas claras:

1\. La decisión de bajar mis historias, la mayoría lo sabe, tiene como origen cuando un Don Nadie se dedicó a robar el trabajo de compañeras escritoras, además de ponerse a insultar a quienes estábamos en contra de este acto deshonesto.

2\. La posición de varias lectoras que, en lugar de apoyar a las escritoras, su trabajo y el tiempo dedicado a elaborar historias maravillosas, se dedicaron a aplaudir las acciones de este sujeto.

3\. Las acciones constantes de diversas lectoras que continúan agrediendo a escritoras, por el solo hecho de disponer de nuestro trabajo como mejor creemos conveniente, para protegerlo.

4\. El hecho de que estas **seudo lectoras** están "perdiendo de su valioso tiempo en estar leyendo mis historias" y las de otras autoras (palabras textuales que me han dejado en varios post), lo cual se me hacen sin sentido porque tratan de responsabilizar a alguien más de sus propias acciones. ¿A qué me refiero? Toda la vida, desde que despiertas hasta que te vas a dormir tomas decisiones, desde la ropa que has de usar ese día, los zapatos, el café con o sin azúcar que has de tomar. Decisiones pequeñas o de suma importancia. Pero siempre las estas tomando. El hecho que pregonen que han perdido tiempo en leer las historias, no es responsabilidad mía. Yo idee, yo escribí, yo publique, yo regalé mi tiempo y esfuerzo para que leyeran las historias. Las lectoras toman la decisión de leerla, de disfrutarla, de despreciarla u odiarla si dentro de tu gusto no está la historia. Lo que no se vale, es que menosprecien lo que se les dio gratis.

5\. El hecho de que bajara "mis" historias de Fanfiction es una decisión que tomé después de analizar los primeros puntos de este texto.

6\. El que dejé un capítulo, dos o tres solo es para comprobar la antigüedad de la historia, para que no salga otro vivo que quiera hacerla pasar como suya y de paso la monetice.

7\. Como creadora de mis historias, puedo disponer de ellas como lo desee. Si ya me acusaron de ambiciosa, pues vamos cumpliéndoles el deseo.

8\. Para aquellas que están diciendo que estoy lucrando con la obra de Mizuki e Igarashi. ¿Cómo es posible? Sencillo. No lo estoy haciendo. Al contrario, mis historias son originales, y como originales fueron registradas, las cuales fueron adaptadas por mí al fandom. Esto es una clara ventaja al escribir en universo alterno.

Después del desahogo, solo me queda externar mi completa gratitud para aquellas personas que desde siempre han apoyado a las autoras del fandom, a aquellas que con mensajes de aliento alimentan y alientan a las chicas a seguir creando.

Mil gracias a todas aquellas que me han acompañado por años en mi travesía por el Candy Mundo. A las grandes amistades que forje en este mundo virtual y que trascendieron al mundo real.

Esta no es una despedida, sino un hasta luego.

P.D. Abrazos enormes a las chicas que con uñas y dientes defienden a las autoras.

Y para aquellas que les gusta repetir que "aquel" asunto ya se resolvió, dejen decirles que no, porque aun continúan atacando autoras, lectoras y defendiendo lo indefendible.


End file.
